FJ Timeline
TimelineThe following time-line details major events from the central FJ campaign. To view major events from Play-by-Post adventures or supplement campaigns select one of the links below: Generations/DF/Future FJ PbP Timelines (not yet available) ---- More specific dates such as births, deaths, and marriages can be found listed in the Events article. ---- The numbers proceeding each entry indicates the approximate dating when said event occurred, where applicable: Month.Day.Year According to the Galactic Standard Calendar, years consists of ten months, months of thirty days each, and weeks are five days long. For more information about time/dates in-game, see the Galactic Standard Calender article at the Star Wars Wiki. 21 BBY *Arbacca escapes a Separatist ship above Kashyyyk, thereafter freeing a wookiee village 9.8.21? *Chancellor Palpatine sends three allies of the Republic - Arbacca, Santo Ardes and Panzer - on a mission to Colony V. 9.35.21 *Santo takes on a padawan learner: Liam. 20 BBY *Nat Kotas joins the group. *Gabrian Damodred is slain by his former apprentice Santo Ardes, on an unknown world. *Group members defeat notorious criminal Syler Mordock and take his ship, the Scalphunter. *Group eliminates a crime boss on Enodion, alleviating a crime problem. Session Log 19 BBY *Battle of Kashyyyk — group meets the reclusive Jedi Vex. *Group is shot down from an airspeeder at the Battle of Coruscant. *Zolar Keth joins the group. *Galactic Empire comes to power and the group exiles themselves to the Outer-Rim world of Montu Cordu. 18 BBY *Group is coerced into fighting in a gladiatorial coliseum on Ryloth ? *Group begins organized resistance against the Empire: Arbacca's Army organized. *Arbacca and Nat Kotas meet Candrai Enn'ado on Bespin. *Nat's brother Hep Kotas shows up Montu Cordu, the head of a Syndicate-backed gang. *Jedi Master Tamor'a arrives on Montu Cordu. *Zara Gra'tua born on Montu Cordu. 5.17.18 17 BBY *The Mistress seduces Santo to the dark side; he kills Terra Firestar and Liam. Thereafter, he runs away. *BLOODLUST CIVIL WAR; Battle at Geonosis; Battle of Montu Cordu *Aelias Alin born on Montu Cordu; his mother dies shortly afterward. *Group is kidnapped and forced to play a sadistic survival game on an unknown world. There they meet a sentient tree-like being called Ashanuin. 16 BBY *Group members settle on different worlds, start families, and new careers. Kotas' settle on Atzerri; Arbacca on Tatooine; Keths on Arodoni VIII; Tars Alin, Candrai, Tamor'a on Naboo. *Eli Kotas born on Atzerri. *Tarkful, having fallen to the dark side, is recruited by an Imperial Inquisitor. 10.6.16 *Through mysterious circumstances and a Force-apparition called Enoma, group members are called back together. 10.33.16 15 BBY *Talkam Shadow conspires against group in order to become king of Naboo. 1.5.15 *Candrai goes missing on Tatooine. 1.30.15 *The capture of Reintross. 2.2.15 *Eraz Ord joins the group. 2.13.15 *Two dark side acolytes attack Zolar Keth and Sev Gra'tua on Naboo, shortly after incapacitating Candrai and Tamor'a. They are rescued by Sith Hunter Eben Shadestalker. 2.16.15 *Nat, Zolar, Sev, and Tars undergo a mission for a Mon Calamari insurgent, sabotaging an Imperial base in order to make way for a rebel attack. 3.2.15 *Incident in the Unknown Regions; Tars Alin and Sev Gra'tua are killed. 3.5.15 *Santo returns from exile and begins the search to find his infant son; his quest takes him all over the galaxy, in the company of a private investigator, Corec Daelthon, and a security droid, Alpha. *Group helps break the Blockade of Mandalore, meeting the local resistance. 9.17.15 *Deliver a message to the true Mandalore on Kashyyyk; engage in Rebel-Imperial battle; fight Imperial-allied bounty hunter named Keira. 9.19.15 *The group is recruited by a rebel faction. 9.27.15 14 BBY *Gabe, suffering from a degenerative disease, seeks the help of group members. 1.7.14 *Vladimir Gaos and Gavril Constantin join the group. 1.26.14 *Group escorts Breela Mae to Farrfin. 2.4.14 *Eraz Ord and Jin Odaya investigate the disappearance of a rebel transport. 2.19.14 *Arbacca is run off Tatooine by Imperial agents. 2.21.14 *Eben, Gavril and Vladimir lead an assault against a remnant Separatist commander, and his forces aboard a formidable battle station. 2.24.14 *EL Koon joins the group. *Tirmen Cade joins the group, joins Eben's crew. *Group is united on Fobera, only to be run off planet by an Imperial invasion. 3.19.14 *Group crash lands on Raxus Prime. 3.20.14 *ISB agent James Valkyrie pursues the group from Fobera to Raxus Prime. *Group fights avian cultists in the city sewers of Tovat, and are then rescued by Bree. 3.23.14 *Group is sent to Melceria — a world outside the Empire's influence. 3.25.14 *Hal Calder meets the group; as does Valkyrie under the alias Martin Bond; Vladimir and Gavril begin to investigate local troubles; Jasmine enters a swoop race tournament. 3.28.14 *Vladimir leaves the group; First mission with Calder—the group travels to Reaper's World to recover something sought by the Empire. 3.29.14 *Jasmine meets Carth Sonter; The group travels with Hal to Adumar. 3.30.14